Lettres Noires
by Pink Cinderella
Summary: Tout leur amour, en de simples lettres... Pourquoi l'aimer ? Pourquoi le quitter ? DMHG
1. Lettre 1: Pourquoi

-1 Donc, cette histoire est narrée majoritairement dans des lettres, qui raconte le début de leur relation, leur vie, etc. Le style est, encore une fois, différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais j'aimerais votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

**1ère lettre :**

Draco,

Il y a un jour où l'on n'est plus enfant.

Il y a un jour où on découvre les joies de l'amour, ses bas, aussi.

Un autre pour récupérer nos larmes.

Et un dernier pour espérer.

Cette lettre peut ne pas te parvenir, même jamais… Pourtant, elle explique tout ce qui me pousse à t'aimer et à te haïr aussi.

Cette lettre, elle palpite avec mon cœur, continuellement, elle me serre, m'étouffe, et quand je vois l'encre qui coule, je crois ne plus t'aimer, mais c'est un mensonge.

Tes regards ne sont rien ; ils blessent, ils saccagent et mettent en doute la réalité. J'aimerais y plonger, mais ils sont loin, si loin. Je crois y apercevoir de la folie, tu chéris ton amour, le heurte, l'assène de méchanceté.

Pourtant, tu l'aimes…

Tu as toujours été ainsi, et jamais tu ne changeras, comme moi je ne le ferai pas pour toi.

Me regardes-tu, seulement ?

Je ne crois pas…

**« Hermione… je ne veux pas lire… »**

**« Continue, tu dois comprendre… »**

**Fit-elle d'une voix emplie de regrets… ses yeux étaient perlés de larmes… Sa bouche, refermée et muette, rien ne sortait plus de son corps pour lui. Il devait savoir, savoir ce qui la poussait à le quitter, maintenant et pas avant.**

_Contexte : ( Flash-back )_

_Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui murmurant des mots doux qu'il lui réservait, chaque fois qu'il revenait des cours. _

_La jeune femme se dégagea de son amant, amoureux et ami, lui jetant un regard de reproche encore plus noir que le ciel étoilé. Elle soupira, un instant, avant de prendre place sur une chaise de bois, le sommant de la rejoindre._

_Hermione sortit alors de l'une de ses poches une lettre, froissée et humide. Qu'elle lui tendit, nerveusement, le visage tordu et amer._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« Une lettre… que j'ai écrite en 3e année. Pour toi, mais je ne te l'ai jamais envoyé. »_

_« Pourquoi me l'a donné maintenant ? »_

_« … Parce que c'est fini. »_

_Fin du flash-back._

**« Combien y en a-t-il ? »**

**« Une dizaine, je ne sais plus… je n'ai pas pris le temps de les compter, vois-tu… »**

**« Bien… et je suis obligé de lire ? Parce que ce n'est pas mon fort les romans à l'eau de rose. »**

**« Notre histoire n'en a jamais été une… »**

**Il se tut et s'empara de la lettre, poursuivant la lecture silencieusement, dans le salon. Là où tout avait commencé. **

Peut-être que je me fais des idées, que tu puisses m'aimer… mais c'est faux, je le sais. Surtout après t'avoir frappé, et je le regrette !

**Il esquissa un maigre sourire.**

Il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule, mais c'est le mal qui m'a poussé.

Savoir que ces lèvres avaient embrassé d'autres filles, avaient insulté d'autres étudiants, blessées de nombreuses personnes, dont mes amis… ça me faisait du mal.

Tout en m'attirant…

Je voulais me venger et t'expliquer, comprendre, savourer. Mais tu n'étais jamais là.

Écrire ces lignes me fait encore plus de tord, je sais que je ne devrais pas. Quiconque pourrait les lire, même toi ! Ce que je ne veux surtout pas.

Je crois que tout a commencé un mardi, quand tu avais encore le visage bleuté. Tu m'as fixé, longuement… comme dans un rêve.

Et… j'ai fantasmé, pour la première fois, sur un homme.

Je rêvais de tes mains, de tes lèvres. De pouvoir t'embraser comme tu le ferais toi aussi… de parcourir chaque parcelle de ta peau.

La cloche sonna aussitôt et je regagnais ma classe, te voyant flirter grossièrement avec une blonde siliconée.

Mais, je t'aime… et c'est ce qui me pousse à souffrir, sans le vouloir.

Je ne pouvais même pas suivre le cour, parce que tu étais là… presque en face de moi, à lui murmurer de ces mots que je n'emploierais jamais.

Je la vois frissonner et me dit que tu ne seras pas là, même dans le futur, pour m'apprendre ces gestes, doux, si doux…

Une chance, mes amis me rejoignent et m'offrent du soutien. Je crois qu'ils ont compris, sans l'avouer.

Ils savent.

Acquiescent.

Mais n'approuveront jamais.

Harry me caresse la main, je ne ressens rien… rien…

Il est mon ami, mais sa peau ne me touche pas.

Tout ce que je perçois, c'est l'écho de tes paroles.

Noires.

Et je sais que je t'aimerai toujours.

Même si toujours est un bien grand mot…

Comprends-tu ? Vis-tu la même situation ?

De plonger dans un vide incessant et d'espérer que ton cœur battra encore demain ?

Je ne crois pas.

Tu ne sais pas aimer.

Tu ne sais rien de la vie ; apprécier, goûter, vivre.

Mais… je veux bien t'apprendre.

Hermione Jane Granger, Novembre 2004.

**« Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? Je… c'est dur de pouvoir t'aimer à ta juste valeur si je suis dans l'oubli. Dans la méconnaissance… »**

**Elle baissa la tête, arquant un sourcil légèrement, comme le faisait tout bon Granger. **

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que le malheur débutait dans la 1ère lettre, Draco. Tu auras la 2e demain, avant le cour de potion »**

**Il voulut répliquer, mais Hermione posa l'un de ses doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres, pour le faire taire. Son regard trahissait une immense tristesse qu'un Malfoy serait incapable d'écoper…**

xXxXxXxXx

À vos review ! ;)

P.S. La 1ère lettre est un prologue, tous les autres chapitres seront plus longs. Pas d'inquiétudes. Et pour celles qui désespèrent de lire un Lemon, il y en aura bien un. Mais pas tout de suite.

_**Cinderella**_


	2. Lettre 2: Solitude

-1Voici la suite de cette fic que j'apprécie de plus en plus, mes émotions sombres m'aident à écrire ces derniers jours. J'aime mon clavier, mon histoire, j'aime être ainsi lue, c'est tout ce que j'aime…

xXxXxXxXx

**Elle lui tendit le papier, les joues bouffies de larmes amères, Hermione avait pleuré toute la soirée et ne cessa qu'au petit matin, pour lui offrir la suite des événements de son cœur, la vraie.**

Je reprends.

Oui, encore et à jamais.

Je t'ouvre mon cœur, tu m'as regardé, ce matin même, ouvertement, avec tendresse. Tes mèches blondes ondulaient, tu as semblé m'aimer, une seconde, une seule, avant de n'être qu'un miroir, deux facettes, deux réalités.

Tu as offert ton amour, à une inconnue, à une intello.

Ton cœur, je le dis bien, je le souligne.

Nous étions à la grande salle, seuls, un lendemain à laquelle tu ne t'étais sans doute pas rendue, par honneur, par pudeur pour celui-ci.

Cela et ton ego, voilà ce qui comblait ton corps, ta silhouette, ton regard, tout.

Je ne peux dire si la réalité à fait surface.

Tu es un Malfoy, ne l'oublions pas. Tu es celui qui offre, sans le savoir, pour le nier le lendemain.

Lis-ceci, si un jour tu oses découvrir les lignes de mon âme, si un jour je te les donne, avant de m'éteindre, avant d'aimer.

_Je te jetais un regard vide de sens, vide d'émotion, j'étais seule dans l'ombre à croire, croire que la noirceur se dissiperait. Espérer, la seule chose que j'aie vraiment accomplie, envers toi, envers nous._

_Tu m'observais, et j'eus enfin le courage de t'approcher, de frôler ta présence, l'humer, la sentir. Enfin respirer ton parfum délicat, ton effluve qui parcourrait mes rêves depuis tant de temps._

_Tu esquissas un sourire avant de me tirer et un siège, que j'acceptai du mieux que mon cœur me le permettait, à tenter de dissimuler la rougeur de mes joues._

_« Bien dormie ? »_

_J'hochai la tête, refermant aussitôt mon livre que j'avais traîné maladroitement avec moi. Pour ne pas changer, pas pour lui, jamais._

_« Oui, et toi ? Pas trop de filles dans ton lit, hier ? »_

_Ton regard pétillait, la glace avait fendue, bordée de rides rieuses. Tu semblais si beau, si réel…_

_« Oh non, que 5 différentes, à intervalle. »_

_Je te donnai un coup sur l'épaule, un premier contact qui me fit frissonner, qui me glaça, m'happa dans un bonheur infini._

_« Oh… moi, une dizaine de livres, pas de mecs, mais tu t'en doute n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Ton sourire se crispa, je m'en souviens si bien… tu me fixais, mal à l'aise._

_« Ça peut changer. »_

_Mon cœur bondissait, je ne croyais plus et pourtant ces mots me firent un mal immense, car, je savais bien que les espérances recommenceraient. _

_« Approches, Hermione. »_

_Tu me serras contre toi, contre ta poitrine, à encercler ma taille, étouffer mes sanglots. À murmurer que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'un seul être, qu'il ne fallait pas désespérer pour un homme. _

_Je t'écoutais, les lèvres crispées._

_TU, étais celui qui causait cette souffrance et ce bonheur._

_TU m'insufflait une seconde chance, un dernier espoir, et je le pris, avec toute la joie du monde._

_« Merci, Drago. Mais je dois y aller… »_

_Ton regard redevint aussitôt sombre._

_« Bien sûr… on se voit une prochaine fois, Hermione. »_

_Je me défis de ton étreinte, amèrement, pour écrire dans cette lettre, la scène douloureuse qui enclencha la suite. _

Tu vois, donc, lecteur de mon désespoir, ce qui fut notre premier câlin, notre premier contact. Ce qui nous rattacha, en quelque sorte pour la première fois.

Comprends-tu ce qu'il signifie ?

Ces battements effrénés, insensibles à la vie extérieure, ce picotement électrique qui serre notre cœur, cette enivrante émotion dont s'abreuvent les amoureux.

Ce mot…

Amour.

Cette phrase.

Je t'aime.

Toi, pourrais-tu les dessiner sur tes lèvres ? Pourrais-je les embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'un jour ?

J'en doute, moi, celle qui croit en toi, depuis toujours.

Mon nom, est Hermione, voit ce que signifient ces lettres.

Haine.

Errance.

Rage.

Mal.

Indifférence.

Oubli.

Noir.

Erreur.

Voilà, ce que mon nom représente.

Voilà ce qu'il veut t'offrir, pour m'avoir troublée d'illusions, trompée de paroles cajoleuses.

Voit, ce qui causa ce mal, cette rage.

_Je traversais les couloirs, désœuvrée, le regard vague._

_Mes livre vacillaient, ma silhouette transperçait les autres. Je m'étais habillée d'une jupe en cuir courte, encerclée de chaînes argentées, j'avais en fait changée, pour toi. _

_Un débardeur décolleté aux teintes rouge sang, un pendentif de rubis qui étincelait au creux de ma poitrine, tout cela était pour te figer, t'emporter à moi, mais il n'en était rien, pour le moment._

_Je ne te voyais pas, je ne te voyais plus, depuis une semaine, environ._

_Tu n'avais plus fait les premiers pas, moi non plus. J'étais redevenue la simple étudiante dont personne ne se souciait, tu t'en doutes. Je t'aimais. Te regardais, mais avait honte, au plus profond de ma chair._

_Tu ne m'avais plus reparlé, accroché à ces filles dont le nom s'oubliait si vite, mais pas pour elles. Claudia m'avait parlé, heurtée, enragée. Elle voulait t'anéantir, pour l'avoir fait souffrir plus qu'elle n'aurait dû._

_La pauvre avait couché avec toi, une nuit, une seule. Elle avait hurlé ton nom, sans pudeur ni crainte, sans doute avais-tu aimé. Amère déception pour la proie._

_Tu ne serais pas avec elle._

_Claudia, pourtant, y avait misé son cœur, tu le sais bien. Pour en ressortir bernée, trompée, assaillie par les rumeurs et les regards. Plus personne n'osait la regarder de face, plus personne._

_À cause de toi, encore. Toujours toi, et ton charme… tu n'aimais personne, du moins, ça ne se faisait pas savoir. _

_Je ne savais pas. _

_J'aurais bien voulue… mais, c'est justement le matin, en lui parlant que je te vis, de nouveau, avec encore plus de violence. Claudia eut un sourire crispé et se leva, sans s'expliquer, atteinte._

_« Merci, Hermione, mais je vais partir. »_

_Je lui jetai un regard emplit de questions, sans comprendre. La retenant ensuite par le poignet, pour l'obliger à me regarder._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? »_

_Elle inspira longuement, retenant ses sanglots._

_« Tu es amoureuse de Drago… et je ne parle plus à cette trempe de gens. Désolée. »_

_J'hochai la tête, m'excusant brièvement et elle partit. Je m'en voulais… la blesser n'était pas mon intention, loin de là. Ce n'était pas mon genre, surtout lorsque l'enjeu était énorme, dans ce genre là. La réputation. _

_L'amour. _

_Le malheur…_

_Oh, la porte grinça, revenait-elle me voir ? J'en doutais… après cette lancinante déception à mon égard, j'en doutais, réellement._

_« Bonjour, ma belle. »_

_Souffle chaud sur ma nuque… je me sentis défaillir._

_Drago._

Tu sais donc le charme que tu me portes, tout autant que le mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part, mais j'ai compris. Ce n'était pas vrai. Pas authentique.

Tu n'étais pas vraiment là pour moi, mais pour me manipuler. Tu savais comment m'embarquer dans une telle histoire, tu savais. Et j'ai accepté.

J'ai accepté d'être bernée, comme toutes les autres, mais pas aussi simplement.

Pas avec autant de ferveur.

Je voulais être mémorable, unique. Que tu puisses me contempler sans relâche et dire fièrement :

Elle m'a embrassé, hier. C'était doux et tellement beau.

Je ne croyais pas atteindre ce but, ma confiance en moi n'étant pas haute. Je ne croyais pas non plus plier aussi facilement, mais je l'ai fait.

Un peu.

Juste assez pour que tu n'imagines pas trop.

Pas assez pour mon propre orgueil.

Dire à mes amies ce que nous avions faits, la veille était bien peu, trop peu pour assouvir leur désir des histoires et des secrets. Malgré tout… était-ce la première fois que tu prenais la main d'une fille ?

Même si ce ne fut que pour l'empêcher de tomber ?

_« Ne me laisse pas tomber, Drago ! »_

_Raclement de gorge de ta part, et enfin, tu esquissas un sourire, vif et vrai._

_« Non, chérie. »_

_Mon cœur battait fort et vite. Nous nous trouvions près du lac, où des roches formaient un sentier à travers les roseaux._

_Je ne cessais de regarder derrière moi, pour m'assurer que c'était bien toi, qui avait une main enlacée dans la mienne. Qui me jetait des regards brûlants, pour que ce ne soient pas que nos mains, liées ensemble._

_« Tu es tellement belle. »_

_« Merci. »_

_J'avais les larmes aux yeux, et, lorsque nous fûmes devant la cascade jaillissante, je m'assis, la contemplant, et ta main frôla ma taille._

Souvenirs. Souvenirs. Ils me faisaient tellement plaisir par le passé, maintenant, rien. Y repenser ne me donne plus rien, pas plus que te parler, à ce jour. Notre amour s'est sans doute éteins, depuis.

Ces sourires éparses, échangés, ni dans le noir, pas juste après l'extase.

**« Je… je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu sais… ? »**

**Elle refoula une larme, les lèvres pincées.**

**« Non, je ne le savais pas. »**

Il n'y en a plus d'autres, maintenant. Tu m'as délaissé par la suite, mais notre histoire fut si belle, au départ.

Comme toutes les autres.

Le temps efface tout, chaque fois. Même ce qui n'aurait jamais dû l'être, ce que nous avions cru être pour l'éternité.

Tu m'as aimé, je le sais, pas comme je le voulais.

Pas comme tu l'aurais voulu, déjà, avant d'avoir osé me toucher, me caresser, tu me l'as dit, cette journée.

Je t'en ai tant voulue… c'était 2 jours après l'épisode du lac, près de la cascade, où nous avions parlés des heures, de tout. Tout ce qui me passait par l'esprit.

C'était le bonheur.

Oui.

Un bonheur énorme, et vrai. Au goût sucré, mais teinté par l'amertume de la vie.

Nous étions heureux, ensemble. À peine 2 jours, et tout avait changé.

_J'écrivais, sur mon lit. Seule, me demandant s'il passerait aujourd'hui, me saluer. J'avais trouvé comment détruire le système de protection de nos chambres, Drago le savait._

_On cogna à la porte._

_1 coup, puis 2, 3 et enfin 4. Je lui ouvris._

_Il avait l'air songeur, et son regard reflétait une souffrance insupportable. Il se mordit la lèvre, craquant peu à peu. Son masque semblait se détruire en ma présence, plus de froideur, juste de la douleur…_

_Drago se laissa glisser contre mon matelas, la tête tournée vers le mur, il ne me regardait pas._

_« Hermione. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais. »_

_Je niais, bien entendu, mon cœur se brisa en milliers de parts infimes. Mon univers sembla s'éteindre, s'écrouler autour de moi. Un univers dont Drago avait le contrôle, dont il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait…_

_Je voulus m'enfuir, mais… c'était ma chambre, alors, avec calme, retenant mes pleurs, je lui intima de partir._

_« Va-t-en. »_

_« Hermione, je… »_

_« Va-t-en… »_

_Et il partit, tête basse, laissant en son âme quelque chose tout juste détruit._

Je m'en voulais, de t'avoir laissé partir, je m'en voulais tellement…

Hermione Jane Granger, Novembre 2004.

x.X. ))

C'est pas tellement plus long, je sais… mais j'espère que vous aimez.


	3. Lettre 3: Souffrance

-1Merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci beaucoup. 3 Désolée de ne pas répondre maintenant, je le ferai à la toute fin de mon histoire. Merci, encore.

Ah oui, je dois vous dire… j'avais oublié de l'expliquer. S

**Le gras sont les actions présentes.**

_L'italique, des flash-back._

Et l'écriture normale, la lettre entant que telle. Voilà, bonne lecture.

x.X ))

**Elle attendait, sur le pas de la porte, se demandant s'il viendrait aujourd'hui, ou pas. Il n'était pas venu hier, sans doute effrayé. Craignant sans doute de faire face à des histoires et des souvenirs violents.**

**Il avait eu raison de ne pas venir, Hermione aurait pleurée. Pas aujourd'hui. La douleur avait passé, un peu. **

**Elle ne s'effacerait jamais totalement, jamais.**

**La gryffondor soupira, la tête posée sur la fenêtre. Elle avait mal, un peu plus chaque jour.**

**Son cœur se serrait d'avantage, tel un étau. Elle souffrait, de devoir attendre, mais Drago n'était plus là. Il l'avait délaissé, et elle le détestait pour ça.**

**Pourtant…**

**L'amour dominait, vague, lointain, mais bien présent. La douce adolescente le ressentait, le chérissait, cet amour, même s'il ne fut qu'une espérance. Elle l'adorait, pour être si beau par moment.**

**Hermione se mordit la lèvre. **

**Il ne viendrait plus, pas à l'heure qu'il était… elle soupira, se sentant d'autant plus misérable d'avoir cru, un seul instant.**

**Elle courba l'échine, pour jeter un dernier regard vers le lac et se rendit à l'évidence, elle était bien plus seule que Drago put le croire…**

**Blessée, plus que quiconque. Même Claudia ne pouvait comprendre, il y a de ces marques qu'on n'oublie jamais… de ces blessures qui ne cessent de s'évider. Certains croient que l'amour est éternel, elle l'avait cru, oui, dans sa belle jeunesse, avant tous les mélodrames, avant la complainte du mensonge.**

**Elle y avait cru.**

**Ces mots avaient une résonance froide, morte. Comme si ce ne put plus exister, elle n'avait plus envie de croire, plus maintenant…**

**Hermione laissa couler une larme, une seule. La souffrance ne se comptait plus par les sanglots, on l'a lisait dans son regard. Par ces vagues noires, qui déferlaient dans sa prunelle. **

**Une seconde coula, et le reste poursuivit. Tout son corps semblait anéanti, détruit. Elle n'était plus rien.**

**Plus rien…**

**L'adolescente leva la tête;**

**Il était là, sur le pas de la porte, la contemplant amèrement. Un maigre sourire sur les lèvres, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.**

**Drago s'approcha et l'enlaça, doucement, de peur de la briser. Il lui caressa les cheveux, humant son parfum, de peur de la perdre.**

**« Je t'aime Hermione, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire… ? »**

**« Parce que tu n'es plus là… tu m'as oublié, délaissé. Prends l'exemple de ces derniers jours, tu n'es même pas venu… »**

**« J'avais des choses à faire… importantes. »**

**« Plus importantes que de comprendre pourquoi ? »**

**« Oui et non, ça dépend du point de vue… mais tu dois savoir que j'aurais préféré de loin être avec toi, ma belle. »**

**Elle ne répondit rien, dodelinant de la tête sur sa poitrine. Hermione lui tendit une lettre noircie par endroits, sachant que c'était l'une des plus importantes… l'une des plus véridiques…**

**« Elle a fait la guerre ? »**

**« Non. Harry l'a lu et a voulu la brûler, c'est tout. »**

**Pas plus d'explications, et d'après le ton de sa voix, Drago sut qu'il ne pourrait pas négocier, elle ne voudrait rien dire…**

Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir écrit… il y a des choses difficiles à coucher sur le papier, des mots que l'on ne trouve pas facilement…

Je pensais te l'envoyer, j'avais tord. Ce mois entier s'est passé sans qu'on ne puisse parler, tu ne le voulais pas, et moi non plus.

Je te détestais, et ce n'est qu'un petit mot…

Je ne voulais plus te voir, malgré Noël, malgré la féerie que la neige apportait partout, notre amour s'était éteins.

Tout comme l'on souffle une bougie, pour faire un vœux.

Le mien était de ne plus te revoir, pour ne pas souffrir.

Mes amies ne comprenaient pas, Harry et Ron non plus… ils ne savaient pas, et ne voulaient rien entendre. Mes histoires n'intéressaient personne, sauf Claudia. Nous nous sommes rapprochées un peu.

Elle était toujours là pour m'écouter, sachant ce que c'était, de souffrir, sachant ce que signifiaient mes larmes et pourquoi je les laissais me noyer.

Je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même…

Qu'une ombre effacée de ma personne, qui s'acharnait à te croire, à te voir, mais tu n'étais plus là. J'aurais voulu te le dire, à quel point je t'aimais.

Je l'aurais fait…

Si tu avais prononcé ces mots d'abord, avant moi. Tu ne l'as pas fait…

Et moi je continuais de rêver, avec Claudia. Nous y pensions toutes les deux, elle t'aimait encore, ne cessait de le répéter. Que je sois là, ou non, ces mots constituaient ses seules paroles.

_« Drago, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Claudia ? »_

_La rouquine me regardait, sans comprendre, cherchant les mots incorrects dans sa phrase._

_« Je… quoi ? »_

_« Tu as dit que tu aimais, Drago… C'est vrai ? »_

_Elle baissa la tête, se trouvant sans doute sotte, et pourtant, lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, j'y vis encore plus de que de la tristesse… un tout autre éclat… de la jalousie ? Claudia esquissa une mimique de dégoût et hautaine, le regard rivé vers un autre point, tout autre que moi._

_« Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais le reprendre, de toute façon. »_

_Ces mots me fouettèrent, littéralement. J'en eus le souffle court._

_« Quoi ?! »_

_« Tu as bien compris, je vais le séduire. Hermione. C'est l'homme de ma vie, tu ne l'as pas compris ça ? Il y avait une chimie entre nous, une véritable histoire. »_

_Plus elle parlait, moins j'avais l'impression de la connaître, la fille devant moi ne ressemblait pas au cœur brisé que j'avais recueilli, quelques semaines plus tôt… mais plutôt à une poupée de porcelaine, riche, sans scrupules._

_Claudia me dévisageait, bel et bien. Les pommettes hautes. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ?_

_Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire…_

_« Tu crois réellement que tu as chance, Claudia… il n'est jamais revenu avec la même fille, JAMAIS. Qu'ils aient couchés ou non… il ne te reviendra pas, oublie-le. »_

_Elle me jeta un regard outragé, la bouche ouverte. Cherchant ses mots, pour déchirer mon cœur de paroles, tout comme je venais de le faire._

_« Parce que tu penses réussir, peut-être ? »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit vouloir le reprendre, moi. »_

_La rousse ne dit rien, prenant ses affaires. Me jetant un dernier regard de mépris, par dessus son épaule. Elle claqua la porte, me laissant seule, bien seule. _

_Elle était ma dernière amie, les autres m'avaient toutes laissées…_

Tu vois donc, ce que tu as causé… ? Tu vois ce que tu as détruit ?

De longues amitiés, longues et fortes… mais plus personne ne me croyait. Tu avais dû donner ta version des faits, et toi, on n'avait pas de mal à t'écouter.

De mon côté, c'était différent. Beaucoup m'harcelaient pour des détails que je n'avais pas, pour savoir si l'on se parlait encore, bref. Tout ce dont je rêvais, sans l'avoir.

Tu comptais tant pour moi…

Je n'osais plus te voir, de peur de tout perdre d'un coup.

Tu comptais tant pour moi…

Comme tu ne peux l'imaginer. Plus que tout.

D'un regard, tu aurais pu me manipuler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait, simplement… tu m'as soutenu, alors que tout allait de travers…

_Voilà 2 semaines que je déambulais dans les couloirs, seule. Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps pour une histoire qui n'en valait pas la peine, pour des mots violents que l'on m'avaient balancés au visage._

_Tu avais dû l'apprendre, que la Granger souffrait, par ta faute. Je ne suis pas sotte, je savais tout ce que tu apprenais, avec tes amis scrutant mes faits et gestes._

_J'aurais pu embrasser Harry, que ça n'aurait rien changé, mais ils restaient là, inlassablement, à me suivre à la trace._

_Depuis quelques jours, cette présence me pesait. J'en voulais à l'univers entier, de cette douleur constante dans mon âme._

_Et toi tu n'étais pas là._

_Cette journée là, je me rendis dans les donjons, où je serais seule. La tête lourde, lourde de mésententes et tous les autres sentiments reliés à la haine._

_Je m'en voulais et me détestais, de ne plus avoir le courage de te parler._

_D'une poche, je tirai un objet gris et scintillant, le contemplant, avec remords. Mon cœur me pesait, il semblait impossible à porter, à l'avenir… impossible à comprendre, je ne savais plus où aller. Ni où me confesser._

_Je n'avais plus rien à perdre._

_Rien._

_Je l'approchai de ma peau, les larmes aux yeux. Me demandant si c'était bien la chose à faire, s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution ?_

_Pas une ne me venait à l'esprit… il ne me restait que ça, dans la vie. Drago avait tout pris…_

_Lorsque la lame ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ma peau, je laissai s'échapper un sanglot et m'entaillai réellement le poignet._

_Une douleur fulgurante me foudroya, le mal était énorme. Tous mes problèmes quittèrent mon esprit, je ne pensais plus qu'au sang qui ruisselait, le long de ma peau livide._

_Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, virant au violet pâle. Un dernier soupir, et je m'évanouis, ayant perdu la notion du temps…_

_Des heures avaient dues passer, alors que le liquide vermeille continuait de s'évider sur le sol, mêlé à la poussière._

_Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'on me trouva… à moitié morte et étendue. Murmurant un nom, qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à déchiffrer. Aussitôt, on me traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je n'eus aucune visite de la journée…_

Même pas toi n'avait osé venir, sans doute était-ce par respect… mais j'eus du mal à le croire. J'étais pratiquement morte, pour toi… et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Je restais la sotte, frappée par la solitude.

Mme Pomfresh fut gentille, sans plus. Elle ne me parlait de personne, je ne disais rien sur moi, tout était mieux ainsi.

Malgré tout…

Mon esprit vagabondait toujours vers ta silhouette mince, tes mèches blondes virant sur le platine. Drago, j'aurais tant voulu que tu sois là et comprenne…

Sans doute aurais-je pu me confier à toi, sans doute.

Justement… un matin, j'eus le pressentiment que l'infirmière m'empêchait de voir les gens, on cogna, et elle ne répondait pas…

Je me demandais, sans plus.

Toujours aussi ancrée dans mon univers noir, je ne croyais pas que quiconque veuille réellement me voir… c'était contre mon mode de pensée.

J'eus tord, bien tord.

_« Madame ? »_

_« Oui, Hermione ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas la porte, que je viens d'entendre ? »_

_« Non, mon ange. C'est le vent contre les fenêtres, ou un balai. Oui, c'est ça, un balai. »_

_Je lui jetai un regard plein d'amertume, me tassant sous les couvertures blanches de l'infirmerie. Ma tête était posée contre l'oreiller, et je n'entendais rien, sauf les murmures constants de Mme Pomfresh…_

_De nouveau, on cogna, et comme elle ne me surveillait pas, je tentai de me lever, les jambes secouées de choc électriques. _

_Voilà 1 semaine que je n'avais pas marché… tentée d'en finir, chaque soir, repoussant le délai…_

_Parvenue à la porte, je l'ouvris et eus un choc._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?! Tu veux te tuer ?! »_

_« Parce que ça te dérangerais, Drago ? »_

_Il me regarda étrangement, las, fatigué. Me tendant un bras, Drago voulut m'amener jusqu'à mon chevet, mais sa seule proximité me fit sentir mal._

_« Tu as l'air froide, ça va… Hermione ? »_

_« Non, tu vois… ça va pas du tout. »_

_J'esquissai une mimique qui se voulait joyeuse, mais je ne réussis qu'à l'inquiéter d'avantage, les sarcasmes ne m'allaient pas très bien, je dois dire…_

_« Je suis vraiment désolé… je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais… ? Je… tu me manques beaucoup, Hermione. Tu comptes pour moi, même si tu es persuadée du contraire. »_

_« Il aurait fallu me dire ça avant, Drago… »_

_Fis-je, les yeux emplis de larmes. Je détournai la tête, ne voulant pas le regarder, pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage._

_« Tu as entendu mon histoire ? »_

_« Oui, en quelque sorte. On m'a dit que tu avais voulue te suicider… »_

_Mon cœur s'arrêta aussitôt, il savait tout, encore… et était venu quand même…_

_« Ça m'étonne que tu sois là, alors… »_

_« Chut. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, d'accord ? »_

_J'hochai la tête, essuyant une larme en vitesse, et, ce dont je m'attendais le moins arriva… Drago me serra contre lui, pour me transmettre de la chaleur._

_Et un instant, un instant, j'en oubliai toutes les cicatrices sur mon poignet…_

J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, pour pouvoir d'écrire ce moment comme le plus beau de ma vie.

J'aurais tant voulue, et pourtant…

Hermione Jane Granger, Décembre- Début Janvier 2004.

x.X ))

Un peu plus long que le dernier chapitre, pas beaucoup plus… désolée. Je voulais écrire un peu avant mes examens… j'aurai pas le temps. S


	4. Lettre 4: Je t'aime

-1Je suis **sincèrement **désolée du temps que j'ai mis, j'aurais dû écrire avant mais je n'ai pas eu de temps… je m'excuse. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Je ne tient pas vraiment compte du tome 4, 5 et 6... Je veux juste vous le dire. Bonne lecture. 3

**.x.**

**Hermione l'attendait, soupirant à chaque seconde parce que ses pas singuliers ne lui parvenaient pas. Elle détestait ainsi patienter, chaque jour, mais elle terminait les cours avant lui et ne faisait plus rien. Pas faute d'avoir du temps, il lui manquait la joie de vivre et l'envie…**

**Draco n'était pas non plus du genre à se pointer d'avance, plutôt en retard, très en retard… À chacun de leurs rendez-vous, il n'avait pu venir avec moins d'une heure de décalage. Chaque fois, elle en avait souffert un peu plus.**

**Aujourd'hui, c'était pareil.**

**Le serpentard ne vint qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, s'en s'excuser, il ne le faisait jamais et ne commencerait sûrement pas avec elle.**

**Hermione n'essaya même pas de lui sourire, ni de le toucher… elle proscrivait tout contact avec le blond pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage. C'était tout le contraire pour lui, chaque instant, il le passait à tenter de l'embrasser, de lui caresser le bras, et chacun de ces contacts le rendait nostalgique.**

**La jeune femme fit un geste pour chercher la prochaine lettre, mais Draco la retint par le poignet, blessé par son silence.**

**« Tu ne dis même plus bonjour ? »**

**« Ça ne donne rien, et tu le sais. C'est terminé, tu ne m'aimes plus et c'est le même cas pour moi. Essaie de comprendre. »**

**Malgré son impassibilité, Hermione savait comment déceler les émotions de son cœur, elle l'avait appris avec le temps.**

**Pour le moment, il contenait sa rage, serrant le poing.**

**« Je ne veux plus entendre quelqu'un dire ce que je ressens, sans même le savoir ! Pourquoi, dis-moi. Pourquoi ? Hermione, je ne t'ai pas fait de mal ces derniers jours, je… j'essaie de m'améliorer ! »**

**« Pour quoi, mes beaux yeux ? Sans doute ton orgueil de mâle blessé ! J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois, je te ferai remarquer. »**

**« Hermione… »**

**Il tendit ses longs doigts fins pour lui toucher la joue, mais elle s'esquiva, lui jetant un regard noir loin d'être convaincant. **

**« Tu es assez mature pour lire cette lettre ? »**

**Elle lui posa la question froidement, sans rire ni blague. **

**« Je pense bien que oui, seigneur, Hermione… j'ai 19 ans ! () »**

**« Bon… alors lis, mais ne soit pas étonné ou choqué. »**

Je sais que dans ma dernière lettre, je parlais d'une bien étrange façon, pourtant nos retrouvailles avaient été parfaites…

Tu m'avais serré contre ton cœur, jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de bonheur.

Tu étais même resté allongé à mes côtés, me caressant les cheveux comme tu l'aurais fait à n'importe quel être cher qui souffre. Mais moi je ne souffrais plus…

J'avais retrouvé celui qui comptait le plus pour moi, celui qui faisait frissonner chaque parcelle de mon corps, simplement par sa voix.

Celui qui m'apportait autant de bonheur que de tristesse… ah ce que j'ai pu t'aimer, cette journée là !

Nous avions parlé de tout et de rien. Tu avais même réussi à me faire pleurer avec l'histoire sur ta grand-mère que tu aimais tant… morte, tuée injustement par un aurore.

Et moi, j'avais cassé ta carapace avec les détails sur chaque événement récent, même la tentative de suicide.

Tu m'avais rapproché un peu plus de toi, - si c'était possible -, pour que je cesse de pleurer. Me rappeler faisait si mal… tu n'avais pas idée. Le seul souvenir de ma tête reposant sur le mur froid du donjon, me donnait des frissons.

Et toi…

Tu étais resté toute la nuit, sans me toucher, bien entendu. Je n'étais pas prête mentalement à faire l'amour avec toi… les blessures profondes de mon enfance n'étaient pas gaies.

Je n'osais tout simplement pas t'en parler, et le bonheur, par la même occasion, m'était monté à la tête comme un vin sournois.

J'oubliais le mal et ne pensait qu'à nous.

Mais parfois… les images surgissaient de nul part, sombres et livides. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, de toute manière… Et puis, j'écris sans doute pour rien, puisque tu ne les recevras jamais.

Enfin…

Nous n'avions toujours pas échangés ces deux mots si importants et si puissants… plusieurs fois, je t'avais vu tenter de les prononcer. Chaque fois, tu devenais plus désespéré de ne pas être capable.

Et le lendemain, lorsque tu partis en cours, je sus que tu reviendrais. Cette promesse me fit tellement de bien… elle me réconfortait de ne pas être assez forte pour te dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu.

Toute la journée, je la passai à débuter cette lettre, jusqu'à une ligne dont je ne me souviens plus. J'attendais et ne pouvais marquer cette attente, à quoi bon te faire savoir chaque seconde passée en pensant à toi ?

J'aurais eu l'air ridicule, mais tu ne l'entendais pas ainsi… puisque le soir où tu revins, je te vis avec une superbe bouteille de vin blanc, que j'apprécierais malgré notre assez jeune âge.

_« Bonsoir Hermione… »_

_Tu rougissais légèrement, presque pas et même après tu fis tout pour me faire croire le contraire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être ma blouse d'hôpital était trop transparente, comment le savoir ?_

_Je m'approchai de toi, souriant doucement devant ton regard gris perle, il m'avait tellement manqué…_

_« Bonsoir Draco. »_

_« Tu vas bien ? »_

_En disant ça, tu t'étais approché, pour me glisser un baiser sur la joue._

_« Oui, beaucoup mieux chaque minute. Et toi ? »_

_« … »_

_« Quoi, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« Non, c'est juste que… »_

_Oui, ce cher blond inébranlable était mal à l'aise de me voir déboutonner ma chemise de malade, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux._

_Je me dévêtis, devant lui. Avec tout ce temps passé, mes horribles souvenirs s'étaient un peu entassés. J'aimais Draco, trop pour passer à côté de ma chance. _

_Gagner son amour…_

_C'était tout ce que je voulais, et quand il put voir la naissance de ma poitrine, son regard se fit plus froid, pour dissimuler son désir._

_« Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? »_

_« Je veux te gagner, Draco. »_

_En m'approchant de lui, j'attrapai ses mains, les posant sur mes seins, pour qu'il déboutonne le reste._

_Je lui donnais toute ma confiance, et c'était important… cette nuit compterait beaucoup plus pour moi que pour lui, je le savais._

_« Tu n'as pas compris que c'est déjà fait ? »_

_« Shhhh. Ne dis rien… »_

_Et il commença, me donnant un baiser dans le cou, qu'il approfondit avec sa langue. Il me titillait maintenant le lobe d'oreille, usant de ses charmes pour me combler. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres._

_« Tes gémissements sont ceux d'un ange… »_

_Pour le faire taire, j'approchai ma bouche vers la sienne, entrouverte, offerte. Draco m'embrassa alors passionnément, provocant une montée de chaleur presque volcanique dans mon corps. Chaque parcelle de ma peau brûlait de désir…_

_Ses mains prirent la direction qu'il voulait, vers mes hanches. Je me sentis soulevée et pour lui faire un poids en moins, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui._

_D'ici, je sentais son sexe tendu, retenu par le tissus de son boxer et de ses pantalons noirs._

_Je ne voulais pas en faire trop, ce n'était pas le genre de la Granger Ste-Ninouche… la tentation fut trop forte. Je descendis mes doigts vers son membre et le caressa doucement; ce contact sembla l'électriser._

_Je ne sais pas comment, mais nous étions déjà dans ma chambre, à s'embrasser de nouveau tendrement. _

Oui, nous l'avons faits, tu t'en rappelle sûrement… mais les détails me mettent mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'assurance de ces idiotes bornées qui ornaient ton lit, en parler crûment n'est pas mon genre.

Et aujourd'hui encore… oh, tes caresses me réchauffent le cœur. Me font gémir sans vergogne…

Je t'aime tellement et j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me…

**Draco laissa retomber la lettre, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Il lorgnait vers la brunette, qui n'avait pas bouger.**

**« Euh… Hermione… ? »**

**« Mmm ? »**

**« Tu… ah, merde ! »**

**Comme pour répondre à sa question elle se leva, ondulant des hanches vers lui, un regard vide qui n'exprimait rien. La tristesse l'avait peut-être un peu trop changée…**

**Parvenue à sa destination, la jeune femme prit place sur les cuisses du blond, un sourire léger s'esquissant au fil des minutes.**

**« Oui. »**

**Elle savait très bien la question qu'il voulait lui poser, un peu trop claire en fait…**

**« Oui ? »**

**Hermione ne répondit pas, posant sa langue chaude sur le cou tout aussi brûlant de son ancien amant. Elle fit des arabesques, montant parfois jusqu'à son oreille ou déviant vers ses lèvres.**

**Il ne dédaignait pas ce retour en arrière, c'était évident…**

**La brunette descendit alors de plus en plus, arrachant le t-shirt du serpentard, pour redécouvrir son torse un peu musclé.**

**Sa bouche fit le tour de chaque petit abdos, chaque petit os de ses côtes, le faisant grogner des paroles assez explicites.**

**« Hermione… mmmh. »**

**Draco passa ses doigts derrière la tête de la jeune femme, pour lui caresser ses cheveux dans un geste de tendresse décalqué de ses actions.**

**Elle fit sauter le seul bouton qu'il avait sur son pantalon, baissant rapidement les boxer noirs de son amant. En-dessous, le membre du blond était tendu, excité par tous ses gestes sensuels.**

**Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard, comme pour l'avertir du point de non retour. Et il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.**

**Son sexe se retrouva aussitôt dans la bouche de la jeune femme, qui entama un va et vient rapide, entre eux ça avait toujours été ainsi.**

**Au fil des minutes, son plaisir se retrouva intensifié, leurs retrouvailles plus violentes. Draco ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi… il laissa s'échapper un dernier cri de jouissance et la retint par la tête.**

**Hermione comprit et se leva, remontant de nouveau sur ses cuisses avec une assurance acquise avec le temps. Elle fit glisser sa culotte de dentelle rouge, pour rapprocher leurs corps encore plus loin.**

**Tous les deux savaient que ça ne durerait pas, mais s'enfoncer dans ce gouffre ne les effrayaient plus.**

**« Hermione… j'ai… besoin de… toi… »**

**Ses gémissements rendaient sa phrase presque incompréhensible, mais elle décida de s'occuper de leurs plaisirs et non des mots.**

**Elle donna un grand coup de bassin, ressentant le sexe de Draco la pénétrer, tel un aimant qui nécessitait sa présence.**

**La cadence débuta ainsi, violente, mais loin d'être douloureuse.**

**Chaque fois qu'il revenait en elle, les deux criaient, complètement ailleurs. Emportés par la folie du sexe…**

**En un dernier espoir, le blond vint quémander ses lèvres, mêlant leurs langues avec une telle passion que leurs corps en furent un peu plus embrasés.**

**La brunette le repoussa alors, pour pouvoir caresser le reste de son corps, de son torse à ses fesses. Elle aimait le toucher; c'était un pêcher contenu depuis si longtemps… aujourd'hui il explosait, comme prit de fureur.**

**Draco haletait maintenant, tout comme elle. Ils ne gémissaient plus, mais hurlaient. Tous leurs membres tremblaient, secoués par cette vague de plaisir.**

**Puis, ce fut le dernier coup de bassin.**

**Les deux amants furent transportés au-delà du possible, Hermione retombant sur le torse de Draco qui était toujours en elle.**

**Leur souffle était rapide, mais se calma, alors que le blond s'endormait, un sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Hermione ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, l'insomnie la touchait depuis des années… heureusement, il y avait eu les potions pour lui redonner de l'énergie.**

**Dormir 3 heures par nuit était pour elle un record…**

**La jeune femme se retira, laissant son amant grogner dans ses rêves. Elle soupira, se détestant de l'aimer… **

**Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre, où elle prit appui, contemplant les reflets de la lune au-dehors. Quelques couples passaient parfois, faisant l'amour dans l'herbe, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais osés.**

**Hermione n'aimait pas réfléchir autant, chaque fois, ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes et elle ne pouvait que regretter. Comme maintenant, leur plaisir avait été touchant, passionnel, mais il y avait toujours une dose de regrets amers qu'elle était la seule à endurer.**

**Draco ne pensait pas ainsi, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une démonstration d'amour, rien de plus compliqué. **

**Puis, les heures défilèrent, jusqu'au matin. Elle était toujours assise à regarder au-dehors, charmée par les nuances bleutées de l'eau.**

**Il vint encercler sa taille de ses mains douces, posant sa bouche sur l'épaule nue d'Hermione.**

**« Bon matin ma chérie. »**

**« Toi aussi… »**

**« Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? »**

**Ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète, elle secoua la tête.**

**« Non, à peine quelques minutes. »**

**« Je vais appeler mon professeur, pour lui dire de remettre mon cours de perfectionnement en potion. Tu es d'accord ? »**

**« C'est pour ton métier alors pourquoi pas ? »**

**Sa réponse ne plut pas au blond qui se renfrogna, blessé de nouveau.**

**« Je croyais que… laisse tomber, je vois que je suis un beau petit jouet pour toi, merci beaucoup Granger. »**

**Ce nom… la jeune femme leva la tête, refoulant ses larmes. Prête à lui hurler dessus, s'il le fallait, elle en avait le courage.**

**« Je voulais que tu lise le reste de la lettre avant… avant de te faire une conclusion… »**

**« Désolé de m'être emporté Hermione… je suis désolé… C'est que tu m'as tellement manquée… »**

**Elle lui répondit d'un maigre sourire, troublée, et lui tendit ensuite la lettre, pour qu'il termine enfin de lire la 4e portion de son âme.**

Je t'aime tellement et j'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour me faire l'amour.

Pour que je puisse te parler de tous mes problèmes antécédents, mais le programme de sports-étude pour le balai t'as arraché à moi brutalement.

Tu ne reviendras que dans quelques mois, c'est trop long pour moi.

Chaque soir, quand je me dévêtis, j'espère tes mains sur mon corps et j'en frémis.

Je crois que Ginny me trouve étrange… ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais je n'en ai plus rien à faire parce que tu es là.

Dans mon esprit.

Tu es là et tu ne me quittes pas…

Dans ma tête, nous nous tenons la main toute la journée, marchons sur la plage et regardons la lune briller.

Je t'aime Draco…

Hermione Jane Granger - Janvier à Février 2005

**.x.**

** Dans ma fic, qui est un post-Poudlard, Draco a 19 ans et Hermione 20 ans. Il suit des cours de potions et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en perfectionnement pour devenir aurore. Vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt. **

**Les review sont les bienvenues. 3**


End file.
